Bad Winner and Sore Loser
by VanGuard6
Summary: Jeanne and Saber, two people who can't stand one another are playing a fighting game where the loser strips a piece of clothing every time they lose a round... [One-shot]


**_Bad Winner and Sore Loser_**

 _NOT THIS TIME!_

This had been going on for the last 3 hours.

 _I'll GET YOU THIS TIME! I GUARANTEE IT!_

She promised herself.

Jeanne and Saber, roommates, and two people who can't stand one another just cause…

What was the root of their dislike for one another? No one knows. But anybody who is anybody knows not to get between the two of them when they're like this.

"Hmph, it looks like it's my win again, Jeanne."

"Shut up! You're spamming one skill over and over!"

"A win is still a win, Jeanne." Retorted Saber smugly.

This competitive streak between them has been going on for some time now. It wasn't just games, but sports and academics as well. They fought over who gets to answer the lecturers question even when it was not intended for them.

They fought over who gets to score to in basketball.

They fought over this and that and this and that…. In the end, one can conclude they've fought over everything and a lot of things.

They were good students, just not good at getting along with one another.

"Come on, strip, that's the deal; you lose, you strip."

"I know, stupid!" Jeanne bit out hatefully as she stood upright from the couch. The poor French girl clad in a tank top and panties reached for the waist band of her underwear and pulled them down, down her delicious thighs to her long legs and off her dainty feet.

Her underwear is tossed to the side to join in the other pile of clothing.

She stands there for a moment, a hand coming down to cover her womanhood.

Saber regarded the beautiful girl with pale skin and sickly pale white hair with a yellow hue for a minute before stating, "Final round …"

Jeanne barely fought back the tears. She though _"Now I'll never be a bride!"_

As the final round commenced, Saber was once again spamming one skill over and over much to the ire of Jeanne who had a pillow over her thighs to cover her lower _extremities._

Saber much like Jeanne earlier was clad in black, provocative panties called a thong, and a tight shirt clinging to her lithe figure. Truly, she never expected the girl to be this bold. Looks can be deceiving.

Jeanne then turned her attention back to the screen where her chosen fighter Jeanne D'Arc was squaring off against Saber's chosen fighter Evil King Arthur.

"Kuh…!" Jeanne gritted her teeth as her fighter was being pummeled by King Arthur's attacks. She hated King Arthur's passive high damage skill Caliburn and Saber spamming the same attack over and over. All she could do is block.

"Ugh…!" Jeanne steamed as the timer ran out. She was safe for the moment but she didn't know how long her luck would last.

She needed a win over Saber otherwise she'll lose and lose the last piece of clothing on her person, her t-shirt.

"Next round and this time…."

"We'll see about that, Arturia…"

"Don't call me that!"

A little note, Saber is the nickname given to Arturia by her Kendo teammates. She loved it since and has been using it like her real name. She was not (future misses Emiya) Arturia Pendragon but Saber Pendragon.

"Arturia…" Jeanne repeated herself and stuck out her tongue at the British-Japanese girl.

Arturia with tears dotting and a healthy flush on her cheeks from embarrassment gritted her teeth and swore underneath her breath, "I'll get you! I'll get you naked! Show those cursed melons of yours to the world!"

Another side note, Arturia was jealous of Jeanne's well endowed figure.

The final round commenced. Both fighters did their introductions in the game before taking their stances.

The game was on as Saber was once again spamming Caliburn and Jeanne was jumping over the beams and blocking and occasionally dealing some damage herself to Britain's fabled king.

It was a close game with both their health bars almost depleted.

Saber stood up from the couch, fingers mashing buttons, all she needed was one more hit and she would win the game likewise the same could be said for Jeanne who was closing the gap between the France's Holy Maiden and Britain's Born King.

Jeanne regards Saber's toned rear, "She has a nice butt… she commented absentmindedly. Then an idea sprung her!

Jeanne shifts herself to sit on the middle cushion while keeping focus on the game, avoiding the deadly 1-hit KO blast from Arturia's King Arthur character. Arturia bends down slightly and then Jeanne springs into action, the French girl grabs Arturia's panties by the waistband and pulls down hard.

"Hiiii!" yelped Arturia then, "Ugh-!" is pushed down by Jeanne.

Arturia falls to the ground and the controller falls out of her grasp. With the spamming streak at a halt, Jeanne uses the opportunity to land her blow while Arturia scrambles to get her controller back.

But it is too late as King Arthur lies dead on the ground and France's Holy Maiden stands tall over his fallen body.

"Winner: Jeanne D'arc!" the announcer crowns the winner of the match. Arturia stares back hatefully at the French girl as she laughs in her face.

"I win! I win!" sang the French girl. "Now strip!" The French girl laughs some more, tears dotting her eyes as she had bested Saber.

"That didn't count! You cheated!" Saber fires back.

"Doesn't matter, a win is a win." chirped Jeanne making kissy faces at the defeated girl.

And so a new argument ensues as both girls now resort to screaming in each other's faces and calling the other being a "Bad winner" or a "Sore loser."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Another piece inspired by FanArt of Saber Alter and Avenger Jeanne playing a game and Jeanne pulling a rather underhanded trick to win. Enjoy.**_


End file.
